Bedroom
by Moonsway
Summary: Total smut. You people have corrupted me. Set at the farm, but I didn't bother too much with plot.


Bedroom

"I was thinking," Andrea said. She stopped talking and began to pace.

Most people would have asked, thinking about what? Daryl just watched her quietly. It was disconcerting as hell. She had found him in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He told her that he had just gotten dressed after taking a shower. She tried not to think about him in the shower.

She began again. "I was wondering if you would teach me to use the crossbow."

"What for?" Daryl was still watching her.

She had noticed this about him. He seemed to study people. She knew that he was a lot smarter than he let on. It was a defense mechanism. Make your enemies underestimate you.

"For, uh, for protection of course." She stumbled over the words. "In case, uh, I'm out of ammo."

"How about me?"

Andrea licked her lips nervously. "How about you what?"

Daryl stepped closer to her. "What am I gonna use if you've got my crossbow?"

"I, uh." Andrea was beginning to regret this scheme to spend more time with Daryl. She had imagined him showing her how to hold the crossbow, with his arms around her. One thing would lead to another. "I was thinking it would be good to know in case you're ever unavailable," she finished lamely.

"Unavailable," Daryl repeated. "You mean if you steal my crossbow and leave me with an empty gun?"

"No! I wouldn't do that to you. I, uh, just wanted…"

Daryl was in her face now. "Stop all your hemming and hawing and tell me why you want to get your hands on my crossbow all of a sudden."

Did he know? Andrea was mortified at the thought. She had to get control of this conversation, put him on the defensive. "A gentleman would offer to teach me. I wouldn't have to ask."

Daryl didn't take the bait. "What did you want?"

"What?"

"You said you just wanted. Wanted what?" He was watching her again.

She took a step back. "I told you. I just wanted to learn the crossbow."

"No deal until you tell me what you really want."

"Fine," Andrea spat at him. "Thanks for nothing!" She spun around and stalked angrily toward the door.

It slammed shut in front of her with startling force. Daryl's arms were on either side of her with his hands flat against the door. His body pressed against her back. Andrea tensed, expecting him to treat her roughly.

"What do you want?" He spoke with his lips close to her ear.

Andrea sucked in a ragged breath. You, she thought. I want you.

Daryl's hand moved from the door. His fingers brushed ever so lightly against her nipple, which was poking against her shirt. "Is it this?" His voice was husky now.

Andrea moaned and leaned back against him. He continued to tease her with a light touch as he kissed her neck. Andrea couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and captured his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, they were both breathing hard.

Andrea yanked her shirt up and over her head. She flung it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed. She was already moving on to her pants when Daryl stopped her. She couldn't believe that he still hadn't even removed his shirt.

His hands distracted her. He was reaching out to touch her breasts. Daryl then took her hand and led her to the bed. He kissed her deeply and leaned into her until she was sitting down on the bed. Then he brought his attention back to her breasts as he kneeled in front of her. He took his time licking and sucking. He was driving her wild. She grabbed for his belt, but he stopped her again.

"Daryl, " she pleaded.

He pushed her gently to lay back on the bed. Then he undid her pants and pulled them down as she lifted her butt to help him. She scooted back so that her legs were up on the bed. Daryl touched her through her soaking wet panties, and his breath caught in his throat. His lust-filled gaze traveled back to her face. Andrea couldn't ever remember being this turned on before. She was ready for him NOW.

Daryl slid her panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Andrea tried to sit up again, but he pushed her back down. She waited impatiently for him to take off his clothes, but he just drank in the sight of her. Then he got back down on his knees. His hands caressed her thighs.

He watched her face. "Had a dream about this," he said. "About you like this."

Andrea forgot how to breathe. The way his eyes burned into hers. The way his voice sounded. It was so sexy that she was literally weak with desire. The anticipation was almost unbearable as he lowered his head toward her.

She gasped when his tongue tasted her. He held onto her as she bucked and moaned. Her release was upon her quickly. She shuddered and cried out. Daryl kissed her thighs while she caught her breath.

Andrea looked at him. "Why are you still dressed?" She sprang up and began to tear at his clothes. This time he helped her. While she pulled his shirt off, he unbuckled his belt. Her hands beat him to his zipper. She shoved his pants down, and he stepped out of them. She was excited again as she caressed him through his underwear. He groaned and freed himself from this last barrier. He found his pants on the floor and fished in the pocket. He pulled out a foil packet.

Andrea was stunned. "Where did you—"

"Merle had them. Found them on the bike. Always keep one with me, just in case you decide to attack me." He smirked at her.

Andrea had been planning to prolong his pleasure the way he had hers, but now she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Daryl had the same idea. He was putting on the condom. She leaned back on the bed, and he positioned himself between her legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"So ready," Andrea said seductively.

Daryl slowly slid into her. He moaned and then stilled. She was so wet that his caution wasn't necessary. She kissed him hard. Then she began to move her hips. Daryl moaned again and began to thrust into her.

"Can't hold back anymore." His voice was strained. With a loud cry, he lost control.

Andrea quickly stroked her nub and went over the edge a second time.

Daryl thrust a few more times and pulled out of her. He collapsed on the bed beside her. "That was amazing!"

Andrea was reveling in that pleasantly sore feeling she hadn't had in what seemed like forever. "Yes," she joked. "I am amazing."

"Got no argument from me," Daryl responded.

They smiled at each other.

"Okay," Daryl said. "Guess you convinced me. You can touch my crossbow anytime you want."


End file.
